Touch screens are prevalent in consumer devices, such as, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), web browsing devices, and navigational devices. Users are able to navigate and access content stored on consumer devices by performing various gestures, movements, and/or other types of contact with respect to the touch screens.